Contos de Grayskull parte 3-Esperança
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Um breve olhar sobre a história da família de Grayskull. Teela tem dúvidas e a Feiticeira não pode responder... ou pode?


**Contos** **de Grayskull** **parte** **3- Esperança**

Esta história é inspirada no episódio 09 de Heman 2002- The Ties That Bind (laços que unem).

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de propriedade da Mattel e eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. A história foi escrita para entretenimento apenas.

**N/A**: Essa fic foi um desafio pessoal para mim mesmo e eu me superei. Não pensei chegar tão longe! Meus agradecimentos sinceros á **Adeela** **e** **QueenGrayskull **(minhas amigas pessoais)**. **Vocês também são responsáveis pela minha vitória pessoal.

* * *

**Parte 3-Esperança**

Eternia.

Castelo de Grayskull.

Já era noite e ela estava sentada em seu trono dourado refletindo sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Sua filha foi ferida gravemente e precisou de seu sangue.

Ela deu todo sangue que podia e como conseqüência agora Esqueleto sabia que o poder dos Anciões estava escondido em Grayskull.

Mais ela não estava arrependida. Não! Ela fez o certo. Ela salvou a vida de sua própria filha. Outra coisa a preocupava.

Teela havia demonstrado que tinha herdado os poderes da mãe, a telepatia era um sinal claro disso. A menina possuía poderes latentes.

Sua mente vagava pelas lembranças. Sua filha em Grayskull, com ela em sua própria casa, deitada em sua própria cama cama.

Teela'na lembrou-se de seu bebê, quando Teela esteva com ela nos primeiros meses de vida. Ela amava tanto a filha. Como foi difícil manda-la para longe.

Ela era a Feiticeira, Guardiã de todos os grandes segredos do universo. Ela tinha feito sua escolha há muito tempo atrás.

Ao observar a jovem inconsciente, tão parecida consigo mesma, ela sentiu um misto de orgulho e tristeza.

Orgulho por vê-la se tornar uma jovem forte e independente, uma guerreira nata como o pai. Tristeza por vê-la crescer longe do lar e sem conhecimento sobre a própria mãe. Seu coração doía! Sim! Como doía!Todos esses anos ela apenas pôde observar a filha de longe.

Teela'na não pôde participar de momentos importantes de sua vida. Em sua ligação psíquica com a jovem, a Feiticeira podia sentir seu anseio interior de conhecer a mãe, de saber quem realmente ela era. Teela'na sabia e sentia como Teela sentiu sua falta, o que a entristecia ainda mais.

Todos fazem escolhas difíceis. Hoje foi um desses dias. Depois do ataque ao Castelo em que Heman e os Mestres derrotaram Esqueleto e seu bando de capangas, sua filha pediu para entrar e conversar com ela em Grayskull.

A Feiticeira sem hesitação baixou a ponte levadiça. Quando Teela entrou no velho Castelo cheia de dúvidas, procurando de alguma forma respostas para elas, a poderosa Feiticeira se escondeu de sua filha.

Como enfrentá-la? Seu coração estava apertado. Sua vontade era de contar a verdade para ela e mantê-la consigo em Grayskull.

Mas não era o tempo. Ela sabia disso. Teela ainda não poderia saber a verdade sobre sua origem e sua história. Por mais que ela quisesse, não era o tempo ainda.

Teela'na sentia sua ligação perfeita com a jovem. Teela também sentia mais não entendia essa mesma ligação, o que a deixava mais confusa.

Ela falou a verdade para sua filha amada, porém Teela não compreendeu o sentido real de suas palavras.

Porque somente a Feiticeira de Grayskull poderia dar-lhe seu sangue? Porque ela disse que lhe deu a vida pela segunda vez?

Porque seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo cardíaco? E mais! Por que a imagem da Poderosa Feiticeira em sua mente a impressionou tanto?

Era como se de alguma forma ela a conhecia. Seu rosto, sua voz... Porque tudo lhe parecia tão familiar? As perguntas permeavam sua mente.

A adolescente saiu do velho Castelo mais confusa do que quando entrou. Teela'na sentia toda a confusão interior da filha, mas não podia ajudá-la. Não agora. Não ainda.

Sentada em seu trono dourado, ela começou observar o Palácio Real, mais precisamente o quarto de Teela.

A menina dormia tranquilamente e do lado de sua cama estava Duncan velando pelo sono da filha. Ele queria ter certeza que ela descansaria para que seus ferimentos recentes pudessem curar mais depressa.

De repente ele ouviu uma voz doce e muito familiar "Não se preocupe! Teela logo estará recuperada. Seus poderes de cura também já despertaram. Ela vai ficar bem". Disse Teela'na em sua mente.

O grande soldado ficou aliviado. Ele não imaginava como a Feiticeira de Grayskull amava a filha. Ele estava errado ao pensar que ela não a amava. Sim, ele estava errado. E agora ele entendia o sacrifício que a guardiã fez.

Sentindo que a Feiticeira se retirou de sua mente, ele se levantou da cadeira e se retirou do quarto silenciosamente. Seguindo seu caminho pelos corredores do palácio ele refletia de como era feliz por ter sido escolhido por ela para cuidar de sua filha. Ele amava Teela, ainda que ela não era sua filha legítima. Ele pensa consigo mesmo. Ele não poderia amá-la mais.

Outro pensamento o assustava. Ele também amava a mãe de Teela! Como a amava! Um amor incondicional. Amor que o impedia de olhar para outras mulheres e ele não sabia o porque.

A única certeza é que ele a amava. Como ele queria dizer a ela. Como queria dizer como se sentia. Responsabilidades primeiro! Pensava o grande soldado seguindo seu caminho pelo corredor.

Em Grayskull a Feiticeira observava seu esposo, e lágrimas escorreram de seus belos olhos verdes. Ele não se lembrava dela, não como Teela'na, não como sua esposa. Não se lembrava do grande e intenso amor que viveram.

Seu coração doía com essa dura verdade. Ela perdeu o esposo quando ainda não sabia que estava grávida e depois perdeu a filha quando nasceu. Ela perdeu sua família pela segunda vez.

Sempre que Grayskull estava sob ameaça, eles estavam ali para defende-lo: Seu esposo e sua filha. Mesmo que ambos não sabiam a verdade, ela sabia. E isso era suficiente por enquanto.

Afinal ela podia ver o futuro, e a visão que ela teve nesta noite confortava seu coração. Teela'na viu sua família reunida no futuro. Sim! Isso era suficiente por enquanto.

Ela se retirou e foi dormir, certa que tudo que fez foi o certo e que valeu a pena. Ela deitou-se em sua cama dourada e dormiu tranquilamente como há muito tempo não fazia. Dias melhores e felizes estavam por vir! Sim! Dias melhores e felizes estavam por vir.

A paz reinaria em Eternia mais uma vez e a família de Grayskull seria reunida novamente.

Tempos depois...

* * *

Nota da autora: Esta é a terceira parte desta pequena série que me propus a escrever. Ela é pequena, mas para mim ela foi uma barreira muito grande que eu tive que transpor. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu estou satisfeita comigo mesma! Dê sua opinião! Eu realmente gostaria de saber.


End file.
